


Petrichor

by Cliophilyra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Sabriel (side pairing), Smut, Thunderstorms, translated into Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliophilyra/pseuds/Cliophilyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the massive thunderstorms we've been having lately.</p>
<p>Dean is jealous of Sam and Gabe and thinks he has missed his chance with Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> Petrichor - pleasant smell that frequently accompanies the first rain after a long period of warm, dry weather.
> 
> Not beta read. Comments very welcome!
> 
> Translation into Russian by the lovely [Shiorino](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorino/pseuds/Shiorino) [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4505359)

 

Dean shifts restlessly on the narrow bed, his t-shirt clings to his skin and the air in the small room is stifling thanks to the busted a/c unit which gave up the ghost sometime in the mid-eighties by the look of it. He has been trying and failing to sleep for what feels like hours. Why they had to come and take a case in Arizona in the middle of a fucking heatwave he’ll never know. It’s too hot to hunt, too hot to research, too hot to do anything.

The stickiness is definitely worse at night and the air pressure is making him feel like his head is in a vice.

Please God let there be a storm soon.

Almost as he thinks that a white flash illuminates the crappy room, followed by a distant rumble of thunder and he smiles; thank fuck for that.

He lies back and listens as the first drops of rain in weeks hit the windowpane getting steadily louder and louder, the thunder getting closer. He counts between the flashes and bangs until there is barely any gap and the storm is right overhead. He gets up and walks over to the window, pushing back the drapes and looking out at the previously parched parking lot.

There are puddles already forming and swirls of dust kicked up by the fat rain drops as they splash down, bouncing off the cars.  
Soon it will be a mud-bath out there and he curses softly, thinking of the mess it will make of his baby but that is a small price to pay for being able to breath again.The sky in the distance is that strange mixture of bruise purple and sickly yellow that heralds an electrical storm of truly biblical proportions and sure enough huge forks of lightning are flashing on the horizon over the desert and the thunder is beginning to rattle the windows in their frames.

He turns back to the room, about to call to Sam and then he remembers; Sam is in his own room….with Gabriel.

That's something he’s not sure he'll ever be able to wrap his mind around. Not only has Sammy hooked up with a dude, which frankly he never saw coming, but it’s Gabriel, the fucking Archangel. The Archangel who killed him. A lot. Ok so he helped out in the end, sacrificed himself to send his brother back to the cage, or so they’d thought, but still..the guy was a total douche.

Once the apocalypse was averted he just showed up again, appearing in the back of the Impala with a bag of candy and a smug grin and nearly making Dean drive into a ditch.

Dick.

He’d tagged along with them for about a month now and despite Dean’s initial reluctance even he had to admit it had been handy having an Archangel on the payroll.

Sam had seemed really happy to see him back which had surprised Dean who hadn't even known he liked the guy. They were always laughing, talking and teasing each other, when they weren’t ganging up on Dean. Dean didn’t mind too much because he was just glad to see Sammy happy again. In retrospect it was kind of obvious. 

Then came last night.

He’d come back from a beer run and walked in on them. Sam had been sitting on the edge of his bed, legs spread wide while Gabriel stood between them, hands in Sam’s hair, tongue down his brothers throat while Sam ran his hands up the archangels back under his shirt.

‘Oh Jesus!’ Dean had exclaimed, trying to cover his eyes with his hands full of beer.

Sam jumped, pulling away from the angel in surprise, Gabriel just looked over his shoulder at Dean and smirked, ‘Close, guess again?’ he said with a grin.  
Sam had the decency to look slightly embarrassed, but only slightly.

‘Dude! What the fuck?’ Dean had yelled. Sam just shrugged and smiled slightly.

‘Right I can’t deal with this now,’ Dean had announced, ‘separate rooms!’ He'd grabbed his bag, gun, one of the crates of beer and high-tailed it out of there, Gabriel’s laughter following him as he slammed the door. He'd heard Sam, admonishing the archangel quietly as he'd stood blinking stupidly outside the door, trying to clear his mind of recent horrible visual images. He hadn't been able to help noticing the definite smile in his brother's voice.

So, here he is in his own room with no a/c and worrying stains on the carpet, watching torrents of rain stream down the window and feeling…jealous?

He is NOT jealous of his idiot brother he tells himself firmly. Except, he kind of is.

Not about Gabriel, that guy is a pain in the ass and Sam is welcome to him. He's jealous of what they have. It’s been longer than he can remember since he had anything like that, if he ever did. Friendship, intimacy that lasted more than one night. He could go and pick up some chick in a bar and bring her back here, he has his own room after all, he ought to make the most of it, but he doesn’t really want to. He wants something more.

Before the shit-storm had kicked off he had begun to think that maybe, he might want..The name that pops into his head makes him bite his lip and sigh heavily.  
He knows what is really making him jealous of his brother. Evidently Sammy had decided what he wanted and got it. No procrastinating, no angst, no big gay panic, at least not as far as he’d seen. Whereas he had spent the last two years or more gradually coming to a realisation that fucking terrified him.

He is in love with Castiel.

Once he'd realised that the whole thing just got worse, he was always aware of staring too long, standing too close, worrying what Sam would think, etc. etc.  
Then it was all over and Cas went back to heaven to be the new sheriff and he had missed his window. Now of course, it seems that Sam probably wouldn’t have cared less. He feels the missed opportunity like a aching hollow in his chest.

A particularly large crack of thunder startles him out of his introspection and he looks up and almost thinks he glimpses a man in a tan trenchcoat standing in the parking lot, he blinks in surprise and the moment he opens them again the apparition is gone and there is just the crackling sky and pouring rain.

He closes his eyes and leans his head against the glass for a moment. The pane rattles under his forehead as another long, low rumble rolls around the sky.

‘Where are you Cas?’ he asks, barely a whisper. Then he turns and heads for the bathroom.

He takes a piss and then stares at his reflection in the mirror as he washes his hands. He looks tired, he thinks; tired and hollowed out. He passes a hand over his eyes. He can still feel the thunder shaking the flimsy room, a small amount of plaster floats down from a crack in the ceiling and he frowns. Great, now the fucking place is going to fall down around his ears.

He vacates the bathroom to avoid potential falling masonry and stops, pulled up short with a gasp. There is a man in a beige trenchcoat standing by the window looking out. He is soaking wet, his black hair is plastered down and his coat is dripping on the carpet.

Castiel.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cas turns around when he hears the sharp intake of breath, ‘Hello Dean,’ he says with a smile.

It takes basically everything Dean has not to grab the angel and pull him to him, his hands fidget at his sides and his throat goes dry. Cas looks even better than he remembers. Even dripping wet or possibly especially dripping wet? His eyes are brighter blue, his jawline is stronger, his lips look softer. Dean notices himself staring at the angels lips, feels himself lick his own lips nervously and feels the blush begin to creep over him as he tries to kick-start his brain.

‘Cas,’ he says roughly, ‘you’re back?’

‘Yes,’ Cas replies, ‘you wanted me?’

Deans blush deepens as he remembers what he’s been thinking. He nods, not trusting his voice. He takes a deep breath, ‘How’s heaven?’ He asks.

‘Chaotic.’ Cas replies, he turns back to the rain streaked window, ‘There is a war on.’

Dean frowns, feeling slightly guilty, ‘So why are you here? Don’t they need you?’

Cas shrugs and Dean is fascinated by the casual humanity of the gesture. ‘Probably.’ the angel admits, ‘But I am tired. There are so many battles, arguments, factions, trying to unite them is impossible and I am beginning to understand why our father left.’

Dean moves to his side and they both watch the raging sky in silence. ‘If anyone can do it you can Cas,’ Dean says at last, he feels like a traitor to himself at those words, more than anything he wants Cas to stay on Earth but if anyone understands the burden of responsibility, it’s him.

‘It is beautiful from down here.’ Cas says as the eery sky lights up again and the huge purple clouds boil and roll across the horizon. Dean looks sideways at the angel, his eyes are sad but there is a slight smile on his lips as he adds, ‘Everything is more beautiful from down here.’

A huge clap of thunder shakes the room again and Cas winces slightly, Dean wants nothing in this world more than he wants to hold him. So what is stopping you now? He thinks. He moves slightly behind the angel and tentatively wraps his arms around his waist. He feels Cas stiffen, suddenly like marble under his soaking clothes and Dean’s stomach drops, he goes to move his hands away, searching for an plausible excuse and then Cas’s body softens and he leans back slightly, relaxing against Dean’s chest and covering Dean’s rough hands with his own.

Dean sighs with relief and drops his face into the angels shoulder, breathing in the smell of newly wet earth and electricity which is the smell of thunderstorms and of his angel.

Dean presses his lips to Cas’s neck, just under his ear. His skin is wet, rain runs down from his hair and Dean licks at the drops and smiles at the shiver he feels run through Cas’s body. ‘Stay,’ he says quietly, almost too quietly, not wanting to hear Cas’s reasons why he can’t stay, why he has to help his brothers and sisters. ‘I need you Cas.’

Cas turns slowly in his arms until they are practically nose to nose, ‘I need you too Dean,’ he replies and Dean can feel his breath on his lips and without any more thought he leans forward and makes his claim, pressing their lips together hard and urgently as he fists his hands in the soaking lapels of Cas’s coat. A feeling rises in Dean’s chest that he can’t describe, like his heart is lifting or opening and he can’t help but smile. Cas sighs against his mouth and kisses back like he’s been waiting for this as long as Dean has.

Cas runs his hands up Dean’s back and into his hair, raking his short nails over Dean’s scalp and Dean lets out a stuttering moan that he will deny to his dying day. Suddenly he is glad that the thunder will drown out any sound that might otherwise leak through the paper-thin walls. Cas opens his mouth and his tongue is licking past Dean’s lips and sliding against his tongue and Fuck! That’s so hot.

Cas hands are holding his head, palms cupping his face, thumbs gently tracing a line from the lines at the corners of his eyes down his rough cheek and over the curve of his jaw, like he is trying to memorise his face.

He splays one hand over Cas’s chest, feeling strong muscles shift as he runs his other hand up Cas’s back to grip his powerful shoulders. He smiles against his lips, Cas is pretty built for a nerdy angel. Dean pushes at the sodden trenchcoat, peeling it off Cas’s shoulders before Cas takes over, stripping his coat off into a soggy heap and then reaching for Deans t-shirt and pushing it up, sliding his cold hands over the hunters chest as he pulls the shirt over his head.

Dean's breath quickens; they’re really doing this then? He feels the air hit his skin as his t-shirt joins the coat on the floor and the clammy cold where Cas’s still-wet shirt presses against him. He grabs Cas’s tie and pulls, dragging his mouth back to his own, Cas groans loudly.

Dean pulls off the tie and starts on the buttons of the angel’s shirt, very aware that he is now in just his boxers and Cas still has SO MANY CLOTHES.  
Cas starts to try and help him with the buttons, fumbling and hissing with frustration and then there is a small flash of light and his shirt and pants are gone and Cas is also in just his shorts. Dean blinks in surprise and Cas smiles thinly, ‘Bed,’ he says darkly and Dean couldn’t have disagreed if he’d wanted to.

He backs up toward the small bed as Cas pushes with his hand on his chest between them as he bites on Dean’s bottom lip, sucking it gently.  
Dean falls back onto the bed with a small surprised huff of breath and pulls his angel down with him, his hands running up powerful thighs and over his ass.  
Cas moans as Dean squeezes and the sound goes straight down Dean’s body like the lightning outside. The angel grinds his hips into Deans and the drag of friction over his cock makes the hunter hiss and buck up to meet him, feeling Cas’s hardness against his own through his underwear. He looks up at the angel above him, he is stunning; wet hair sticking up in odd directions, pupils blown wide and kiss-swollen bottom lip gripped between white teeth as he looks down to meet Dean’s gaze.

‘Fuck, you’re gorgeous Cas,’ Dean says, breathless as he reaches up to cup his face and pull him down to claim that mouth again. It’s messy and wet and frantic, two years of sexual tension building to this moment, tongues sliding and breath gasping as they rut against each other. Dean’s grip on Cas ass tightens and his hooks his fingers under his waist band, pushing down hungrily.

Cas’s hands are gripping his biceps, nails digging into flesh, that’s definitely going to leave a mark but Dean couldn’t care less, in fact suddenly the idea of being marked by Cas, again, makes him groan deeply, he wants to leave his mark too. He releases the angels mouth and moves to his shoulder, running his tongue along his collarbone and into the dip of his throat.

Cas is panting now and whining, breath coming short and fast, he sounds wrecked and Dean can’t believe he is the one who caused this. He bites down gently on the soft skin at the bottom of Cas’s neck and sucks hard. The reaction is electric, Cas keens loudly and moans Dean’s name, pushing his hips down to rub against Dean hard. Dean pulls back from his throat with a gasp, satisfied when he sees the red mark, licking to sooth the bruised skin.

There is another flash and they are both naked and Dean hisses at the sudden feeling of Cas’s erection pressed along the length of his own. “Uh God!’ he groans and Cas looks at him with a quirked eyebrow, oh yeah, maybe not the best choice of words, but he can’t be held responsible for anything he says right now.

He pushes up again and Cas’s eyes roll back and he groans Dean’s name in a way that Dean is never going to get tired of hearing. He reaches out and takes Cas’s cock in his hand, part of his mind, somewhere at the back, is quietly freaking out because - another dudes cock is in his hand - but the rest of his mind tells it to shut the fuck up because Cas feels amazing; hot and hard and heavy. He begins to move his hand slowly, dragging up and down with a tiny twist at the head, he only has what he likes to go on here so he hopes Cas likes it too.

Cas does like it apparently if the noises he’s making are anything to go by, a lot. Cas begins to pant again heavily, ‘oh!’ he gasps in surprise and falls forward slightly, bracing himself against Dean as he comes over Dean’s stomach and chest in thick white stripes. Dean stares into his wide blue eyes as he comes and thinks he’s never, ever seen something so stunning.

Deans head drops back and he feels the familiar heat coiling in his groin and he knows he’s not going to last much longer.

Then Cas is moving down his body, tongue trailing over his chest and stomach, apparently not bothered by the sticky mess that covers him and Dean gasps, realising what is happening when Cas’s breath ghosts over his cock and suddenly he feels Cas’s tongue licking a stripe up the length of his cock that makes him feel like his skin is on fire and then Cas’s warm soft lips are wrapped around him and he is surrounded by hot and wet and he lets out the most obscene sound he’s ever heard himself make because apparently angels have no gag-reflex.

Dean wants to be gentle, wants to take it slow but Cas is really going to town and seriously, an angel is fucking deep-throating him. He bucks his hips up, pushing his cock into Cas’s mouth, ‘Cas,’ he warns him, ‘I’m gonna…’ Cas just keeps on going, licking and sucking and swirling his tongue and Dean is gone.  
His eyes roll up and he thinks he calls Cas’s name as he comes down the angels throat. He feels Cas's throat tighten as he swallows around him and his brain shuts down temporarily.

When he comes back to himself Cas is lying by his side, his head is turned toward him and he regards Dean intently. Dean doesn’t know what to say, that was everything he has wanted for so long and never expected to get. He reaches for Cas’s hand and winds their fingers together, bringing their hands up to his lips.

Cas smiles. ‘That was..’ he pauses, searching for the right word, ‘unexpected.’

Dean laughs. ‘Well I was going for amazing, but ok.’

Cas’s smile widens. ‘It was that too,’ he looks up at the ceiling. ‘I never thought...that you would want that…with me.’

Dean kisses his fingers again, ‘Took me a while to figure it out and then even when I did, I never thought you would….we’re both dumbasses aren’t we?’ he concludes with a grin.

Cas nods. ‘I knew. When you came back from Zachariah’s future I knew, but I didn’t know how to say it and then there were so many who needed us, both of us, and there was never time….’ He trails off sadly.

‘Well we got there in the end and it was worth the wait wasn’t it?’

‘True,’ Cas agrees with a smile, brushing his own lips across their entwined fingers.

Dean goes to get up but Cas tightens his grip. Dean laughs, ‘I’ve got to get up dude, need to clean up.’ Cas shakes his head and suddenly they’re clean.

Dean raises his eyebrows and shrugs, ‘ok then,’ he says smiling and he pulls Cas over to rest his head on Dean’s chest and kisses the top of his head.

They are quiet for a while, listening to the rain and thunder. 

‘Dean?’ Cas asks, Dean feels his lips move against his chest, ‘hmm?’ he murmurs. 

‘Would you want to do..this again?’

Dean smiles. ‘What now?’ he asks, ‘That’s some impressive refractory period Cas, you’re gonna have to give me a little more time or you’ll probably kill me.’

‘Not right now, but later? In the future?’

Dean grins down at him. ‘Hell yes Cas, as often as possible.’ He feels Cas smile and they are silent again for a while. The rain is getting softer and the thunder further away, the storm is passing.

Dean feels like the air after a storm, all that pent-up energy released, his mind is clear and calm, at least for now. With the quiet comes clarity and without even thinking he murmurs, ‘Love you Cas,’ into his angel's ear. His breath catches and his heart starts hammering as soon as the words are out there but then, in a heavy, sleepy voice Cas replies, ‘I love you too Dean,’ and Dean knows he will always remember what those words felt like against his skin.


End file.
